The Love of Light
by Smexy Roy
Summary: Ophanimon tells Takuya that he was really her son and that he had a sister that is in the and that in order to save the digital world he must find her. Takuya and others go out to find her. But what happens when Loner Kouji develops feelings for this gir


I wrote this story because I was really bored. Its really bad but please just review and tell me what you think.

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Takuya, Jp, Izumi, Kouichi, Tommy, and Kouji have just saved Ophanimon from Cherubimon. Takuya has just been told that he is the son of Serpahimon and Ophanimon and that he is the heir to the Fire and Light throne (a different kind of light than Kouji's.) They gently told him that his family wasn't his real family, and that he had a sister that was in the digital world. After they realized Cherubimon plan to kill him and his sister they sent him to the human world to protect them from any mortal danger that could hurt him. But Serpentmon brother of the Lucemon discovered that Takuya's sister would be the biggest threat to his brother's plans. So during a fierce war between the three guardians he kidnapped her. She was his servant for him for eight straight years but then escaped to Jade castle. Ophanimon feared that the royal knights were growing stronger from the darkness and fear that has befallen over the digital world. And in order to save it Takuya must go to out and find his sister with the other dig destined. They also said that Kouji's spirit was her said to be her protector and that the two were one of the most powerful force in the digital world. (kind of like TK and Kari).

By the way I have changed the ages of the digi destiened

Kouji and Kouichi 13 1/2 JP 14 Tommy 10 Takuya is 13 1/2 Izumi is 13 and Takuya's sister13

"Where was this girl supposed to live again?" Jp whinnied

"Well Ophanimon said she lived here but I'm not so sure were going the right way" Takuya said shrugging scratching his head apparently deep in thought.

"You what!" Izumi screamed rounding on him.

"Hey I'm doing the best I can Izza" Takuya said in a scared voice.

"Don't call me that," Izumi said blushing furiously.

"O come on I know you like it" Takuya said giving her a boyish grin.

"Ok will you two please stop flirting" Kouji said grumpily.

"Yah" Kouichi pitched in after his brother.

"This isn't a dating game were supposed to be saving the digital world" Jp said in a very jealous voice. (He was extremely upset that his beloved Izumi liked Takuya)

Takuya began to pout "Hey we were just having some fun," he mumbled.

Izumi began to protest that she wasn't flirting with Takuya. But before she could say anything a loud angry roar was heard in the bushes in front of them.

All the kids gave each other nervous glances, they had no idea what digimon could have made that sound, for the digital world was full of great and terrible surprises.

"Who's there?" Izumi asked in her worried tone.

Nothing? Just silence, all the kids pulled out their D tectors.

But before they could digivolve, two huge cats jumped in front of them.

They had huge white wings at their side and each wore a huge gold collar with a big red ruby in the middle around their neck. The bigger cat was a color of pitch black it had big gleaming red eyes and sharp silver fangs that was dripping with black blood. The other cat was a shade of pure holy white, her eyes were a deep-sea foam blue; her fangs were silver but were much smaller than the black cats. A soft silvery light surrounded both cats; the children just stared in awe at the things in front of them. Never before in the digital world had they seen such creatures.

"What do you want?" Tommy said in a shaking voice upset that they were got off guard.

The two huge cats didn't answer but just kept circling them slowly. Izumi felt very uncomfortable the black, more evil looking cat had venomous black blood dripping off his fangs and looked ready to strike.

Takuya noticed Tommy shaking in the middle with fear, he quickly ran to his side "You heard the boy what do you want?" He asked in a brave voice.

"You are on the priestess's territory," the black one answered in a cold voice snarling menacingly at Takuya.

The white cat turned to Kouichi "What my brother was trying to say, is that he would like you to please leave without a fight" her voice was soft and calm and yet very weary.

"I'm sorry but Ophanimon said that the only way to find the Takuya's sister was to follow this road" Kouichi replied looking sadly into the deep cat's eyes.

"Well in that case" the black cat sprang towards Izumi his mouth opened wide, his fangs inches from her face. Izumi closed her eyes tight waiting for the pain to over come her. But nothing happened, she opened her eyes wondering what had stopped the cat from striking her.

It was the white cat, "No!" the she cried snarling at her violent brother. She was in between Izumi and him; her gem on her collar was glowing fiercely creating a invisible barrier that was blocking the attack.

The black cat fell on the ground with a loud thud shaking the ground. Quickly he was back on his paws. The only human we protect is the Priestess, he said growling.

I know but fighting is not needed yet let's I have a feeling that they're more of friends than enemies."

She turned her big head towards Takuya, "Isn't that right Takuya?"

"Umm yah that's right...Wait how do you know my name?" he asked confused

But before the white cat could answer her brother spoke.

"Fine but if they step one more foot on in The Palace of Jade I will kill them" he said baring his fangs evilly at them before walking off into he darkness.

"I don't like it here" Tommy said tugging Takuya's shirt. "Lets go back" he whinnied.

"I'm sorry Tommy but I just have to find my real sister, and I want to know how that cat knows my name!"

Tommy sighed he knew it was useless to argue once Takuya had made up his mind.

"So what do you plan on doing Takuya?" Kouji said annoyed at the extremely stubborn boy.

He was begining to wonder why Takuya was ever put in charge in the first place.

"We can't just waltz up there and say hey can you help us find this girl we find of need her to defeat some evil digimon O and by the why how do you know my name". "You saw that barrier that the cat made, didn't you? Its just as powerful as any of are attacks in Beast spirit form."

Takuya rolled his eyes " I know, he hissed I'm not that stupid Kouji!" (But you could tell that his pride was hurt deeply.

"Are you sure? Kouji said crossing his arms because all the decisions you have made so far have been bad and if you haven't already noticed I won't let you jeopardize the lives of everyone just for your sake".

"Why you little -" Takuya was fuming.

"Ok stop it you to" Izumi said holding them off each other. "Jp help me!" she yelled at the large yet kind fat boy who was watching all of them.

"Get off me women" Kouji said shoving her off him blushing slightly pink. Izumi looked at him taken aback.

"Hey that's no way to talk to Izumi!" Takuya said yelling at him.

" O I'm so sorry I'll try to be a little nicer to your Girlfriend then." Kouji said sarcastically.

Both girl and boy blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm not her boyfriend; I'm not his girlfriend!" they both yelled in unison. Kouichi ignored the battle that was happing in front of him and stared at the eerily darkness that was begging to surround them. He had a very weird feeling that they were being watched.

Jp and Tommy had finally managed to calm Kouji and Takuya down (thank god) and everything was pretty much back to normal. Kouji decided to talk a walk away from everyone and he promised that he wouldn't go to far saying he needed to clear his head. Suddenly he heard the sound of ripping flesh. Quickly he digivoled into Lobomon.

"Who's there?" he asked gruffly.

A whimper of pain responded he looked around the darkness he couldn't see anything except for a faint glow that was right by a huge bush. He edged towards the bush curiosity taking the better of him. As he walked closer he could smell a strong smell of fresh flesh.

He stepped out of the bush and saw a cloaked figure that was kneeling over the huge white cat that he had saw earlier. The once beautiful silver cat was now covered in its dark red blood its gem had turned a sickly green. Kouji could see a big gash on its side the thing took no notice of Kouji and kept digging his long yellow reptile like claws in the already very deep wound.

"Leave her alone!" Lobomon said bringing his sword by the things neck.

The creature hissed and looked up. He had jet-black slits for eyes and had shiny forest green scales. He looked more reptile like than human and had a long neck with huge silver fangs that was covered in red blood. Kouji stared in disgust at the fowl creature but before he could slash it with his sword it disappeared swiftly into the darkness.

Kouji eyes wondered back to the enormous winged white cat laying quite still in front of him. Carefully he lifted up the bleeding animal in his arms and carried him back to Camp where his friends where.

"O you poor dear" Izumi cried laying her head by the animal.

"We have to help it!" she begged the boys.

"There's only one question how!" Jp said

"Lets use the silver jewel that Ophanimon gave us," Izumi suggested

"I don't know? Takuya said scratching his head wasn't that animal about to kill us."

"It wasn't her it was her brother" Tommy who also looked very upset about the dying animal in front of him.

"O please Takuya!" Izumi sobbed she had tears in her eyes and her face was red from crying.

"Well-" o thank you Takuya" Izumi said running towards him and gave him a big hug causing Takuya to go a deep shade of red.

He grabbed the jewel and knelt besides the animal. "Restore!" he shouted a huge bright light escaped from the crystal and shot in to the Jewel that was fastened on the collar.

The cats body began to glow of red light the children watched as the wound began to disappear.

Once the cat was finally back to her full health she got up and faced the children. "I am very grateful to all of you, but we have to get back to Jade Castle and protect the priestess."

"Why?" "Because that creature that you saved me from she said nodding towards Kouji was one of Serpentmon's men."

"So this is where you live," Izumi said dreamily, "Its so romantic."

The Palace of Jade sat in the hearth of a silver mountain and was shinning brilliantly shooting beautiful colors of crimson red, scarlet, and gold. Ten Angemons were standing around the palace and took no notice of the kids.

"Sister, it was the dark cat I was so worried about-" he glanced at kids his dark red eyes glowed with anger and fury.

He let out a loud roar bearing his long sliver fangs ready to strike, "What are they doing here?"

"They rescued me from one of Serpentmon's men," the white cat said also baring her fangs and if you hurt them I will kill you brother," she said fiercely.

"They are friends not enemies and are looking for her Ophanimon sent them".

She then paused and went on "We can't protect her forever."

"It is time that she knows who she really was."

"But" The black cat looked upset his eyes became gentler and he hung his head low admitting defeat.

"Who should tell her?" he asked quietly.

So what do you guys think? I know I know it's very lame. But I'm almost done with chapter 2, so I'll post that pretty soon for anyone else who wants to read what's going to happen next.


End file.
